Her Journey
by MysticPhantom
Summary: first fic. please be gentle. this story is a journal about a girl in a hospital. its just a random story and any kind of feedback would be lovely. the characters and story are my creation. so all rights belong to moi! Enjoy :
1. White Lights

**Chapter one**

_**White lights**_

A blinding white,then darkness passes over me. I try to fight it knowing its what i should do. I sucumb to it. I pass out, the flashing lights are the last thing I see.

Memories flash before my closed eyes. Then like water over snad the pictures are erased. There is nothing left. Time has no purpose here. It is peaceful and leaving seems like the wrong thing to do. I hear people calling out to me, drawing me back to reality. Don't they understand this is where I want to stay? I try to tell them this. I'm not sure they can hear me, or even understand me. I open my eyes and the lights burn, Shadows wander and drift around me. I close my eyes to get away from the burning lights. I hear a buzzing sound. Its the last things I hear before I fall back into my paradise again. A warm summer breeze washes over me. The smell of everything is enhanced ten fold. Its not to hot and its not to cold. This place is perfect....

After what seems like an eternity, the breeze slows. The smells fade. It starts getting colder with each passing second. I start to panic as this change settles in. Snow starts to fall and the flakes melt when they connect with my skin. I start to feel weird. With every melting flake I get a jolt and a movie flashes before my eyes. Finally one of the flashes shows me. They are blurry in some parts but I can clearly see myself. I'm smiling and laughing. The flash ends just as it had begun. I run my eyes across what use to be my paradise, now a barren waste land that stretchs on for eternity. I keep asking myself why. Why do I have to leave so soon? Suddenly the ground started to shake. I glanced down at my feet and saw that the ground was opening up from under me. I responded the only way I knew how to. I ran. The crack followed me, coming up behind me. I kept wishing for my paradise back. Next thing I know, I'm in the snow on my face. The crack split and circled around me. I realized that it was time to leave. Paradise or not, reality was calling. I fell into the darkness. It was like falling into the stars. The darkness rushed by faster and more white lights followed it. Big, small, every imaginable size, of continuous streaks. The darkness broke. Sounds started to come back. Voices and a beeping sound. I opened my eyes, and sat up to stretch but the pain that finally decided to show did and instead I screamed...


	2. In This White Room

Chapter 2

_**In this white room**_

Since the time of my awakening, I had gone through some rough emotions. I have had alot of questions, but I am getting no answers! Its been brought to my attention that I cannot for the life of me remember why I am even here. Sure stuff from my child hood I remember, like the first time I rode a bike, or when I had my first kiss, but nothing for whatever happened to put me in this white room.

I was told that if I was to rememeber anything, I was to write it down or go straight to a doctor or attendent. Everyone is so fussy here. But all they want me to do is write while I'm here. So here are the details of what happened after I woke up...

_My scream brought maybe brought six or seven doctors and nurses hurtling into my room. They stood in shock after seeing that I was awake. The fact that I was kinda sitting up stil hadn't registered yet. See I was in a deep coma. There was no possible way I could have woken up. You could see this fact written all over the Doctors and nurses faces. While they are standing in shock, I'm still screaming from the unbearable pain that seems to be present in every cell of my body. One of the Doctors finally realizes that they have been just standing there and runs over to me. The Doctor pulls out a needle and sticks it into my IV. I feel this instant cooling spreading out through my veins, into my heart, and around my body. Its fasinating that I can track the moments throughout my limbs. The pain subsides, and my screaming slows. They attempt to talk to me but I can't really hear anything they are saying to me. In fact I cant really see anything either. Just blurry blobs. I can feel that I am being pushed gentally back onto the bed. The wonder drug has taken effect, I am again falling into darkness...  
_  
I think a couple days have passed since then, but I cant be to sure. My body has been pumped with so many kinds of pain killer drugs that I cant be sure about time. I can't seem to understand why people would do that willingly. Having no sense of time, or a sense of reality. Everything is over exaggerated. Nothing is what it seems. It has been a very discombobulating couple of days for me.

Everything is still kind of blurry and I am still unsure of how I got here, or why I am here. The fact that I can see seems to excite the doctors. I honestly don't understnad why, because there really isn't anything exciting to look at. I mean I am in a freakin' white room. Very entertaining. You could tell if there was even the slightest bit of dirt the room is soo blindingly white. It hurts my eyes.

Oh and did I mention that I am a prisoner in this room? Yupp. I can't go **ANYWHERE! **This places sucks. I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed. Where ever that is.

A man with a deep voice came in earlier, and told me that I had amnesia. Which makes sense since I can't remember my own name. Deep voice continued to speak, I don't think he really cared if I was listening or not. He was kind of monotone. So I spaced, until he said that I had been in an accident. That got my attention right quick. So that explains why I am here in this hollow white room. I asked Monotone if he could tell me what happened, he just walked out. Asshole. How am I supposed to remember if no one tells me even the bare minimum details?! Useless. Thats all they are.

I am seriously annoyed with the events that have taken place. No one tells me anything. I asked if I could have a mirror. Just to see the damage for myself. Yeah I hear about this was damaged, that was fractured, you had internal bleeding in this place. Blah Blah! I have no proof that these things really exsist on my body. They refused my the mirror because the "shock of the reality of my injuries could be devistating." Fucking duh! Doesn't mean it's going to make a fucking difference to my situation. They could at least give me a book or something to read in here. I am fucking bored! Uggh...

The stress of my situation makes me tired alot. Strain and all. Time to sleep a little..

_**AN: Sorry for the delay in updates guys. The pain of being a full time high school student in grade 12. I'll be getting more done within the next week cuz i have the week off. So more chapters a comin. Please review! Feedback, even bad feedback is appreciated! :) Thanks for reading!**__****_


	3. Determination

Chapter Three

_**Determination**_

Its lunch time, and the food is alright. Maybe its just my taste buds being shot from all the drugs they had me on, cuz this isn't too bad. Its been about two weeks since I have had enough time to really sit down and write anything about anything. The whole "recovery" process takes alot of time, as I am told this every and all day long. The doctors are tracking my progress very attentively. I feel like a lab rat sometimes. All the poking and prodding. Sometimes in places that arent so pleasent for a girl. My recovery process is faster than anyone they have ever treated. They say I am determined to get out of this place. Man they couldn't be more right haha! Mostly I have slept these past two weeks away. The pain was too great to really do anything else aside from eat and get tested. My head felt like it was going to explode! My leg is broken and its kinda hard to walk on it. Well I guess I shouldn't be walking on it at all but like I care about that. It'll heal soon enough. Still no memory of why I am here. The doctors are basically useless here anyways. No one tells me shit all! I ask sooooo many questions and all I get is fucking ignored! Assholes... I just wish SOMEONE would explain to me something! They are probably just annoyed because I ask all these questions. For example: Why are these rooms so fucking white? They are basically reflective! And the lights! They make the room glow! Its blinding all the time. I don't use the lights for that reason. My headaches get so insane.

They say I can move rooms soon. About time too. I am SOOO bored in this room all day and night. I'm not even allowed to leave! Only when I have to get tested, and even then most of the time the useless doctors come in here and do their thing. I feel so violated after. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy! Whoever that is.

Why is this so hard! I am trying to remember something... ANYTHING! But nothing is coming back to me at all! All I get is childhood crap! Like that does me any good. I don't even see faces! Just colors, blurryness. I guess fuzzyness would be a better description. Like a really bad movie 70's movie. I hate not knowing what happened to me. Or who I am in this world. The loneliness and feeling like I am nothing really bothers me and makes me feel empty. You might wonder why I haven't discussed this with any of the doctors. Well put it this way. I REALLLY want to get out of this room. If I said anything like that they wouldn't let me out at all and buddy I am SOO bored! This sucks.

_**Flashback**___

There is a big open space spanning out in front of my eyes. I see what looks like a creek and a bunch of trees at the end of the clearing. There is a little girl running around with this big carefree smile on her face. Like she doesn't have a care in the world. A childs innocence radiates off of this girl. There is two other people running after her laughing. They are faceless. The woman yells at the little girl to be careful. You can hear the love in her voice. The little girl falls and tumbles down to the edge of the creek. The parents, worried, run after her to see if she is ok. They reach her and pick her up and tenderly hold her in their arms while the little girl sniffles because of a bloody nose and scrapped hands and knees. They carry her off..

_**End Of Flashback**_

Wow. That was intense. I wonder... It had to be a memory from when I was little. But; why can't I remember what my parents look like? GAHH! This place sucks! I want to go home. But knowing I can't exactly do that, I'll have to settle with going to sleep for a bit longer before the doctors see I am awake and start poking at me again.

  


  



End file.
